Hallmark Rejects
by irishcookie
Summary: A year's worth of holidays - Damon and Bonnie style.  Because nothing says 'Happy Insert Holiday Here' like snark and UST.  Part 2 of 2 uploaded.  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: As promised, more Damon and Bonnie. This is in two parts, with the second part coming out later this week. The poem quoted within the story is _She Walks in Beauty _by Lord Byron. Enjoy (and if you do, let me know!)

Hallmark Rejects

**New Years' Day **

Bonnie is not sure whose bright idea it was. Surely, it must have come from a drunken idiot or an idealistic fool. No one who thought this all the way through would have decided it was a good idea.

Still, she could have stayed home.

Instead she is standing in the grand living room of the Salvatore boarding house at precisely one minute after midnight watching Stefan and Elena kiss. She supposes that given his undead status he doesn't have to come up for air as often. She knows if she glances behind her she'll find Jenna and Alaric trying to keep up. And if she doesn't know any better she thinks that Tyler and Caroline are dancing around one another wondering if they should join the celebration. Great, just what their little group needed – a supernatural version of Romeo and Juliet.

Jeremy sends her another look that proves he has long stopped thinking of her as his sister's friend and Bonnie is left wondering once again why she would even agree to come in the first place.

She comes because it'll make Elena happy. And Elena deserves to be happy – even if Bonnie will be miserable in the process.

She downs the rest of her champagne. Celebratory of course. Dear (buzzed) Aunt Jenna won't allow anything stronger. She has never considered getting blitzed out of her mind as a solution to anything but right now, surrounded by kissing couples and lustful glances from someone she once saw eat worms as a child, she is eyeing the open bar.

She feels him before she sees him.

He flops down beside her, an arm snaking out at vampiric speed to rest behind her head. She turns, aiming a dark look in his direction. Of course he doesn't care – why should he care? He is sprawled out on the sofa, half drunk in his own home. The fact that Bonnie is annoyed by his presence probably doesn't even register with him – and if it does, then no doubt, it spurns him on.

"Do you think," he begins as he pops one of the finger foods she had helped Elena make that afternoon in his mouth. His eyes are surveying the happy couples before him. "…that if _this_ continues we will be witnesses to acts of a pornographic nature?"

She can't control her reaction, though she knows she should. "God, Damon, you're disgusting."

He grins, and she thinks she sees a bit of spinach caught between his front teeth. "So I take you don't want to me to kiss you then?"

**Groundhog Day**

Bonnie is at the Mystic Grill with one hell of a Calculus assignment spread out in front of her. She has contemplated burning the damn thing with just one look but somehow she doesn't think that her teacher would believe that her homework has spontaneously combusted.

To be truthful, she would have had it done by now if she had actually been following along in class and keeping up with her homework. Instead she has spent her time worrying and devouring spell books.

Being a teenager is hard.

Being a teenager and a witch – is damn near impossible.

Elena texts to tell her that she should be there soon. No doubt Elena will know how to complete the dreaded Calculus. She faces many of the same challenges as Bonnie but somehow her friend manages to keep her head above water.

Sometimes Bonnie thinks she is jealous of Elena, despite loving her dearly.

She believes she has figured it out when the chair opposite her scrapes noisily across the floor and figure plops down. Not Elena. A harsh sigh from her tablemate has her wrinkling her nose. Definitely not Elena. Bonnie continues with her Calculus, determined to make to the end of the question before addressing the elephant in the room. When she comes up with an answer and realizes that she has yet again gotten it wrong, she has no choice. She looks up, meeting Damon's crystal clear eyes. "What do you want?"

"Hello to you too, Bonnie," Damon immediately retorts. He is tapping a newspaper on the table. The repetitive sound catches her attention and becomes unbearably loud. "I would ask you how are you but I can see that you are in bitchy witchy mode."

Considering he has called her much worse, Bonnie does not rise to the insult. She is busy erasing five minutes of incorrect work. "What do you want?" She asks as she swipes tiny bits of rubber off her paper. He is Damon – he always wants something.

The newspaper stops tapping and there is a long pause. Long enough to cause Bonnie to look up again, her eyes questioning.

"I am afraid I have some bad news," he says quietly.

His words have an immediate effect on her – her whole body tenses. She is almost afraid to ask. Why can't they just have a normal week? Why can't the evil lurking in the shadows stay in the goddamn shadows? Finally she asks the question she does not want to ask. "What?"

"The groundhog saw his shadow and we are in for six more weeks of winter." He seems so committed to this that even his voice has taken on a grave nature.

Bonnie's response is immediate. She has him clutching his head as she gathers her books hastily. Like her assignment, she wishes she could set him on fire. She is shoving her homework into her bag when he speaks, sounded winded. Good, she hopes he is miserable.

"You know if you find the inverse function you'll get the right answer."

It is unexpected and she can't help but give him a curious look. He is rubbing his temples as he continues, "Just don't forget to find two solutions or else you're screwed."

She slings her backpack over her shoulder. "Tell Elena that you arrived. I am sure she'll understand the rest." With that she leaves him in the Grille, hopefully nursing a killer headache.

That night when she successfully finishes her assignment and realizes he was right, she can't help but groan.

**Valentine's Day**

Bonnie would like to wipe this day from existence.

Valentine's Day and all the trappings involved has forever been a sore spot for her. The last time she has been in a serious relationship on this day she was ten and he had given her a rock instead of a rose.

She has managed to avoid the worst of it – the heart shaped streamers and cupid cutouts littering the hall, the candy grams and flowers passing from hand to hand. What she cannot seem to steer clear of is the multitude of kissing couples hiding in every corner. She does not have enough fingers to keep track of how many times she has played third wheel or backed up slowly to remain undiscovered.

She will be eternally grateful when this day is over.

At lunch, she escapes to the back courtyard with all the other singles desperate to escape the declarations of love that will no doubt go on now that everyone is free from class. She is eating her sandwich when she notices a familiar figure leaning against a tree.

Great, it is not enough that she has to have her single status constantly thrown in her face but now she has lost her appetite as well. She stands, tossing her lunch into a nearby trash can and decides to confront the problem head on.

He smiles when she approaches.

"What are you doing here Damon?" She demands, ready for a fight. Actually she is pretty sure she has been ready since moment she opened her eyes on this dreaded day.

"If you are here to make a play for Elena I am pretty sure I saw her and Stefan heading toward the underside of the bleachers."

There is a slight quirk to his face that he manages to smother quickly. "I actually came here looking for you."

Well, now, she has been thrown for a loop. She tries her best not to look flustered. "What now Damon?"

"I need your help."

"Not the least bit interested."

"Come on, Bonnie, it's for the greater good," Damon says as he pushes himself off the tree. "I thought you were all about that sort of thing."

"I think we greatly differ on the definition of the greater good," Bonnie points out. She turns to leave, flinching when she feels his hand on her elbow. Looking back, she raises an eyebrow and resists the urge to gloat when he drops his hand away. "I already told you I am not interested, Damon. Go find yourself someone else to do your dirty work."

Damon sighs. "Well, you leave me no choice, Bonnie. Please remember that I asked nicely first."

She is confused – and just a tad bit apprehensive. Damon is unpredictable and there are a great number of witnesses. She steels herself, ready to take him down if need be. He reaches up breaking a near bare branch off the tree. Her confusion intensifies when he bends down on one knee, holding out the branch like an offering.

"_She walks in beauty, like the night…of cloudless climes and starry skies…_"

"Damon!" She hisses immediately. She believes she sees the ghost of grin cross his face before he continues.

"…_and all that's best of dark and bright, meet in her aspect and her eyes: thus mellowed to that tender light, which heaven to gaudy day denies_."

His voice is getting louder, attracting the attention of all those nearby. Bonnie can see a few females swoon at what no doubt looks like a lovely romantic gesture.

Oh how she would love to kill him right now.

"Alright!" She cries.

"_One shade the more, one ray the less, had half impaired the nameless grace, which waves in every raven tress_…" Damon trails off, his grin more apparent now. "What was that, darling?"

"Alright I will help you!" Bonnie repeats, her self loathing apparent.

Damon rises, the branch still extended.

She does not take it.

**St. Patrick's Day**

Bonnie is surprised by the sight she sees before her.

She opens her mouth before she can stop herself, "Are you drinking green beer?"

Damon turns, mug still tilted upward. His eyes widen slightly, for once she has surprised him. When he sets down the beer there is a foam mustache on his upper lip. He swipes at it with the back of his hand. "Following me now, Miss Bennett?"

She makes a face. "Hardly. Stefan told me that I might find you here."

"And you managed to get in?" Damon raises an eyebrow.

"You'll be surprised what a little magic can do." She moves to lean against the bar but notices the layer of grim and decides against it. "I think I managed to track down your old friend." Although truth be told, given what little he has divulged to her, friend does not seem appropriate. Monster sounds better.

"Really? And you just had to rush over to tell me right away? Did you miss me that much?" Damon grins his shit eating grin and Bonnie has a vision of dumping the green tinged drink over his head.

"You weren't answering your phone," Bonnie retorts. "And I believe you were the one who insisted on me telling you as soon as I found out anything. Well, I found out something. Do you want to know it or not?"

Damon takes another sip of the beer, looking as if he is mulling over the possibilities. Bonnie shifts on her feet, annoyed by how he can't seem to help but draw it out. These little meetings, clandestine in nature of course, are happening more and more often despite her best intentions. A little over a month ago she agreed to help him for the greater good – now she realizes that she may be in over her head.

In more ways that one.

"Damon, there is man dressed as a leprechaun who looks as if he would like to do a jig under my skirt getting closer by the second. Do you want the information or not?" Bonnie asks, clearly exasperated.

Damon gives the man in question a withering look. If Bonnie didn't know any better, she would swear that he shifts his body a little to stand between she and the drunk. "Of course. What did you little tracking spell say?"

"He's in California," she tells him and immediately notices the change in his body language. "Damon?"

"That's too close," Damon answers.

"It's across the country," Bonnie points out.

"He's on the same continent. That's too close." Damon runs a hand through his hair. Bonnie is not used to seeing him unsettled. It makes her more nervous then she is willing to admit.

"What do we do?"

"We? Nothing. You are going to keep quiet about this. Got that Bonnie?" He places both his hands on her shoulders as if to ensure her silence. She looks down to where one of his hands rests and he immediately pulls away. "Telling Stefan and Elena would just cause necessary panic. I don't even know why he is in the country."

"Yes, you do," Bonnie corrects. "It's Elena. It's always Elena." Her words are not mean spirited. She is merely stating the truth. Her best friend has been placed in the middle of a war through no fault of her own.

"I'll figure something out," Damon says off handedly but Bonnie not convinced. He dismisses her by turning back to his green beer. Somewhere in the background Bonnie hears a dirty limerick being yelled. Tonight is obviously not the night to convince Damon she needs to help protect Elena.

"I don't know how you can drink that stuff," she mutters as she eyes the door.

He considers the drink for a moment before tilting his head toward her. "I was in Ireland once for St. Patrick's Day. All this…" He indicates the overly decorated bar and its low class patrons. "…is an insult. I can't even get a real Guinness."

"I'd rather the green beer. That stuff looks like tar." She figures it is as good of a farewell as any and heads for the nearest exit. She does however manage to hear Damon's quip.

"Tastes like tar too."

She is a little annoyed with herself when she grins.

**April Fool's Day**

Bonnie has no idea what time of day it is.

Hell, she is not even sure she knows _what_ day it is.

The blindfold is tight enough around her eyes to filter out any light leaving her disorientated. She doesn't dare move for fear that she will further chafe her wrists. They are raw enough.

She is hungry. And thirsty. So thirsty.

They probably have forgotten that humans need to drink to survive. Not much different then themselves really. She wishes she is strong enough to level them. Or fight back even just a little. She doesn't want to be painted as some damsel in distress.

Even if she is one at this particular moment in time.

A door opens behind her and she can hear one of them shuffling into the room. She tries her best to keep her body calm, her heart rate steady. Part of her wishes that they would just kill her and get it over with.

The vampire kneels next to her, a hand running through her hair. She can't contain the shudder. "You will help us?" He asks in an accented voice that almost sounds pleasant if it were not for the measure of menace underneath.

She answers as she has every other time the question is posed. "No."

The hand tangles in her hair this time and she yelps when her head is yanked back. She thinks she can smell decay when he speaks again. "You helped him."

She wants to tell him that all vampires are not built equal. That yes, she has willingly helped Damon Salvatore despite wanting to stake him. But at least once and awhile he has shown that there is an ounce of humanity hiding beneath all those things she despises.

When she doesn't give an immediate reply he releases her head. "You'll change your mind once he gets here."

A familiar threat.

She thinks that 'he' is the so called friend Damon had asked her to track down. And no doubt this 'he' has connections to Klaus. Once again, Elena is in danger. She can only hope that her warning has filtered through. The moment she had been taken two days ago (or has it been three) she sent a clear psychic message to the one person who might fully understand the situation – Damon.

God, now she is relying on Damon to keep Elena safe.

And to rescue her – although she'll never admit that out loud.

She tries to sleep, to regain some of her strength and therefore power, but her current position only lends itself to fitful moments of rest. Every noise is painfully loud, causing her to twist and jump in her bonds. When she hears footsteps on the stairs, coming hard and fast, she whimpers and prays for the end.

The door flies open, splintering as it hits the wall.

"Bonnie…"

Her head jerks up. "Damon."

It is all a blur. She can hear the sounds of a fight, brother talking to brother, an anguish cry that could only signify death. Finally she feels cool hands and she flinches. "It's okay." It's Damon again, talking to her as if she were a skittish colt. She tries to relax but as he works through the rope that holds her through the chair she can't hold back moans.

It takes both he and Stefan to maneuver her down the narrow stairs and out the front door of her prison. The bright light of the sun nearly knocks her to the ground but they hold tight. Once they are what Stefan considers a safe enough distance away, she is allowed to sit.

"I need to call Elena. To let her know Bonnie is all right," Stefan explains leaving his older brother to watch over her.

She leans against the tree, looking at her battered wrists in a state of perverse awe. Damon stands at her feet looking down at her. She knows he wants to yell, to call her names and tell her how foolish she was for getting involved when he expressly told her not to. She wants to save him the trouble. She tilts her head upwards and meets his icy gaze. "What day is it?"

"The first of April," Damon answers.

April Fools.

Figures.

**Easter**

Bonnie adjusts her bunny ears and makes a face. This is ridiculous and she knows it.

Still, she agreed to it.

She supposes she did so because it is something normal. Before the Salvatore brothers returned to Mystic Falls, she helped out with the Easter festivities on a regular basis. She could hardly cite 'an influx of supernatural weirdness' as her reason for not doing so this year.

Standing on the lawn of the Lockwood mansion, she holds her giant green basket high and watches all the little ones who have been assigned to her come running forward. They all have eager faces and she misses being that age – not knowing anything but Saturday morning cartoons and playground games. She feels tainted being around them.

Still she smiles, kneels and tells them that they have a very important mission.

And they are off, spurting in all directions, looking for brightly colored eggs. Bonnie slowly wanders after them, sweeping her eyes across the massive lawn and keeping count.

"Where's your tail?"

Bonnie doesn't turn her head, doesn't take her eyes off the children. He stops next to her, hands in pocket and falls quiet. She finds herself more annoyed then when he is leveling sarcasm in her direction. At least then, she knows what she is getting herself into.

"Why are you at a children's party, Damon?" She finally asks to break the uncomfortable silence.

"You have no reason to worry. I don't eat children," Damon assures her in a matter of fact manner. "They're cute. Likes puppies."

That is not an answer to her question. Not that it matters. She already knows why he is here. It has been a little over two weeks since he and Stefan pulled her out of that house. She has been in his presence twice since then. And each time neither of them addressed it.

Bonnie sighs. She may as well be the one. "I'm fine, Damon."

"I can see that," Damon answers immediately.

There are no outward signs of her brief captivity. She healed quite nicely thanks to a spell or two. There are nightmares, but that is to be expected. Bonnie believes that she is progressing beautifully on the traumatic survivor scale.

"Elena gave me hell," Damon says.

She does look away from her charges for a moment. He looks a bit sheepish – maybe even a tad guilty. "I knew she would. I'm her best friend; you're the monster who convinced me to go along with your top secret plan." Never mind that in the end, she had directly defied Damon's orders to stay back in favor of an approach that put her directly in the enemy's path. No, Elena will never blame her for that whereas Damon is an easy target.

"I'm sorry – "

"Oh, Damon, don't," Bonnie says not sure she'll be able to stomach an apology from him. Especially if it is not sincere – and given Damon's nature, she will never know. "We both know I stepped into it. I did what I thought I should to do to protect the ones I love. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"I know you would."

"And it worked out in the end, didn't it? I am no worse for wear and there are two less vampires in the world," Bonnie figures that a part of Damon will take offense to that. She hopes he fires back. The fact that they are standing in the middle of a lawn on a sunny day having a borderline heartfelt conversation while children search for eggs around them is not sitting well with her.

She should not care. He should not act like he cares.

"Next time, be more careful," Damon finally says.

This time she turns more than her head. She stands facing him now. "What makes you think that there is going to be a next time?"

A grin spreads across his face. "There always is." The laughter of children grows close and he makes a face. "That's my cue to leave." She has turned back, kneeling down so the eggs can be deposited.

Before the children reach her, before he makes his exit, he tells her, "You really would look cute with a tail."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you very much for the support and reviews. I really appreciate it! Sorry it took me so long to post – during the editing process I ended up doing massive rewrites. I hope you like the final part of this little tale!

**4****th**** of July**

They are only five minutes away from the main event.

Bonnie is standing amongst her fellow townspeople awaiting the fireworks that will cap off another successful celebration of America's birthday. Like many small towns across the country, Mystic Falls goes all out. She has seen more than her fair share of picnics and parades. There are smiling faces and folks decked out in red, white and blue. Given her current mood, she feels like an outsider.

The last few months have been harder than she would like to admit.

She is plagued by nightmares, reminders of what could have happened had Damon and Stefan not found her. She is acutely aware of the tension building in the air as Klaus closes in. There are expectations and responsibilities being placed on her that she is unsure she can handle. 'Overwhelmed' does not even begin to describe her life.

She would go home right now but she has always loved the way the fireworks dance across the sky.

"Why so tense, young grasshopper?"

She doesn't turn. She doesn't even lift her head in acknowledge. She thinks she has gotten use to this by now. "Damon," she finally says, moving her arms across her body. It's a classic defensive pose. She knows it. He knows it. Considering that they have been reluctant partners in crime in the race to save Elena, she figures he has gotten used to it.

After all, he's quit calling her on it.

"I didn't see you eating cotton candy today. I figured you for a cotton candy girl," Damon says as he stands next to her. She doesn't want to think about the implications of his statement. However, she can't help but glance over at him and a ghost of smile plays across her face.

"Is that an American flag top hat on your head?" She asks with more than a hint of surprise in her voice. Then again, she should know better. Damon will do anything to stand out.

He makes a face to let her know she has pointed out the obvious. "Bonnie, we are celebrating the birthday of our prestigious country. This is but a mere symbol of my national pride."

"Didn't you fight for the Confederate Army?"

"Didn't you once steal candy from the corner store?" Damon retorts easily. She makes a face and he continues, "The point, dear Bonnie, is that we all have moments in our youth that perhaps we regret. I chose to now enjoy this wondrous day. The question is – why aren't you?"

"I was having an amazing time until you decided to ambush me," Bonnie says and she's on the defense. She hates being on the defense with him. It means that she has already given up ground and is retreating.

"I call bullshit," Damon announces loud enough for a mother to grab her child and pull him away. Damon shrugs before turning back to Bonnie, the floppy hat now tilted to one side. The absurdity of the situation is starting to dawn on her. "You have spent most of the day with a black cloud firmly entrenched above your head. It's a good thing you have some semblance of control over your abilities otherwise we would be in for terrible firework weather."

Bonnie knows there is no point in pretending she is having a good time. "Today is just not my day."

"You're too busy looking over your shoulder, waiting for the big bad wolf to jump out of the shadows," Damon glances up just in time for the first explosion of color. Bonnie misses it because she is looking at him. How easily he reads her. It only adds to her irritation. "You are missing the fireworks." He drops his head to peek at her. "I'll tell you what. You watch the fireworks. I'll stand guard."

She pretends she doesn't hear him over the loud bang. He makes a face and plops the ridiculous hat on her head. "Look up, Bonnie," he tells her.

She does.

She spends eight blissful minutes watching the sky light up. For the first time in a long time she relaxes. For the first time in a long time she feels safe.

But like hell if she is admitting that to him.

**Bonnie's Birthday **

She cannot remember a birthday where the heat didn't bear down on them, sucking them of their energy and leaving them incapable of moving. Celebrations of the day she entered this world are usually regulated to the indoors where air conditioning is a plenty.

This year is no different. The August sun is merciless. The perky weathergirl proclaims that they are in the midst of a heat wave with no end in sight. She is facing another birthday firmly seated in front of a fan.

But she is not complaining one bit.

In fact, she is pretty sure that there is wide grin permanently stuck on her face. After all, it had been exactly twenty days since their band of merry men had managed to turn the tables on Klaus, emerging victorious. She had been so prepared to failed, so prepared to die that when the dust had settled and it was clear Klaus was gone, she had openly wept in relief.

She feels safe again. She walks the streets of Mystic Falls no longer consumed with the need to look behind her. And even though she knows everything has changed – there are reminders of her old life.

Celebrating her birthday with her friends is one of them.

Although it is supposed to be a surprise, she has given Elena a few conditions: chocolate cake, no balloons, and no Damon.

In reality, she only lists the last condition on principle. Everyone has gotten used to and accepted the fact that they can barely stand the sight of one another. She doesn't want to find herself in a position of admitting that this is no longer is true.

She tolerates Damon.

Okay, she maybe sort of kind of doesn't mind him.

Okay, part of her appreciates all he has done to protect Elena.

Okay, she is grateful for all he has done to protect her.

Still, she doesn't want him at her party. Only because birthdays are not the time to try and get to the bottom of conflicting emotions.

She arrives at Elena's at the prescribed time, and does her best to look surprised. There are hugs and chocolate cake. Like her, everyone is relishing their new found freedom to enjoy life.

She is finishing off an extra big slice when Elena plops the first brightly wrapped package on her lap. A few minutes later the kitchen is the scene of a massacre, with paper littering the floor and her newest possessions laid out in front of her.

"Thank you," she says quietly to each of them. "I couldn't have asked for anything more."

Caroline is the one who notices the simple paper bag with her name scrawled across. She picks it up and looks to Bonnie. "I think you have one more."

Bonnie is confused. There is a present from each of them on the table. There is hesitation as she reaches out.

"It's from Damon," Stefan finally says and he looks a bit sheepish.

Bonnie takes the paper bag and immediately sets it down. She asked for no Damon, and no Damon is what she will have.

Though, later when she is home eating yet another piece of cake, curiosity proves to be too much. She opens the bag and pulls out a piece of folded cloth. It's faded and she wouldn't be surprised if it smells. She furrows her brow, wondering what Damon was thinking when something falls, hitting the table with an audible thud.

She drops the cloth, her eyes widening. Her hand curls around the cold worn silver and she is out the door before she has time for a second thought. She is surprised at how quickly she can move when she is furious. Bonnie makes it to the front door of the Salvatore boarding house in record time. Some not so subtle banging has her face to face with the source of her ire.

"How could you?" Bonnie asks before he even has a chance to open his mouth.

"There are so many ways I could take that statement, Sabrina," Damon says and steps out of her oncoming path. She whirls as he shuts the door. "I take it you got my gift."

The witch's knot dangles from its chain, swaying from the force she uses to thrust it in his direction. She has narrowed eyes and a slightly elevated chin.

Clearly she is ready for a fight.

"This is Emily's. I read about it in her grimoire." The fact that she is now holding it should have her in a state of awe instead of ready to shoot sparks. Of course Damon would find a way to ruin a moment like this.

"Yes," Damon confirms.

"And you've had it all this time."

It's not a question but he confirms it none the less. "Yes."

"You had no right to keep it. You should have given it to me," Bonnie cries, trying to reign in her emotions. She may just accidently set the place ablaze.

"You don't stop do you?" Damon has that predatory grin on his face that would have most girls running. "Bonnie, Emily gave it to me. This very act made it solely my possession. I could do with it what I wished. I could have melted it down…"

Bonnie's eyes widen and she is ready to launch a curse in his direction. He cuts her off. "I could have kept it locked up collecting dust for another hundred years or so. But I didn't. I gave it to you. That should count for something."

It is as if someone has taken the wind out of her sails. She visibly sags; the hand still tightly clutching the knot falls to her side. She feels a bit foolish – maybe even guilty. She takes a deep breath and hopes she never regrets what is about to say. "Thank you."

Damon raises an eyebrow and his grin returns. "Happy Birthday, my dear witch."

**Halloween**

Bonnie is glad that she let Elena and Caroline talk her into this. As she reaches for her soda, she catches sight of a mummy trying to grind his way into Betty Boop's good graces and doesn't bother to stifle a chuckle.

She is not too old to dress up after all.

Turning back she pushes her way through the crowd, trying to locate a kitty cat (a little tongue in cheek humor on Elena's part) and a fairy princess (because according to Caroline it is as far from a vampire as she can manage). All three are looking for a little girl bonding time – although Bonnie wouldn't mind spinning around the dance floor with the police officer who had been making eyes at her for half the night.

She spots a familiar bright pink dress and changes direction when Damon steps into her path. She stops in her tracks and snorts. "Of course."

"Hello to you too," he says as he takes the time to eye her from head to toe. She has gotten used to it and merely takes a sip of her drink in response. "Really Bonnie? That is the costume you choose…"

And she is on the counter attack immediately. "This is the one night of the year I can embrace who I really am. Even if I chose the most obvious way to do so."

Damon looks confused. "Oh, I don't care that you want to embrace your inner witchattitude. I am more appalled by the fact that you have chosen the same costume two years in the row. Surely that must be some kind of fashion faux pas."

Bonnie shakes her head. "You never change do you?"

"I am over a hundred and seventy years old. I have had plenty of time to become set in my ways," Damon points out as he steps to the side to avoid getting bumped by a man covered by a white sheet. And Damon was judging her for her unoriginality. "But apparently there is hope for you yet."

Now it is Bonnie's turn to be confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I was just thinking that it was one year today that we had our first real conversation."

She isn't expecting him to say something like that. She can't help but laugh a little. "Are you saying this is our anniversary?"

"For future record, I would like it made known that you said it, not I," Damon states. "But I suppose you are right. It's our anniversary. And I didn't even buy you flowers."

"I would probably stomp on them," she points out.

"Probably. But maybe not." Damon steps closer and she stands her ground. They are both smiling. "Because what a difference a year has made."

"Hardly. I still hate you."

"Pretty little liar," Damon immediately retorts. "Say it all you want – maybe someday you'll believe it. I don't suppose I'll ever get you to admit out loud that you enjoy having me around but I can tell."

Bonnie swallows on reflex, feeling like has been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She is not an obvious person – especially when it comes to this. When she speaks she hope she sounds calm and collected. "How so?"

"For instance, unlike this time last year, you aren't cowering in fear…"

"I never cowered."

"There was some cowering."

"In your dreams."

The rapid fire exchange comes to an end when both Mario and Luigi push through on their way to the refreshment table. Bonnie decides against reengaging him knowing all too well by now that he can go much longer than she has the patience for.

"And you aren't burning me, or making my brain explode nearly as much anymore. I call that progress."

"Call what ever you want," Bonnie instructs. "If we are done with the warm fuzzy moment I have to find my friends." She moves but he blocks her way. "One brain scramble coming up…"

"Oh come now, Bonnie. I would assume that on our anniversary I would at least get one dance out of you." Damon has his hands raised in silent surrender.

She appears to think over the possibility. "This is Girls Night Out. Rule One of Girls Night Out clearly states that there are no boys allowed."

"Even if it is a memorable occasion?"

"Sorry, Damon, but I don't make the rules." She decides to backtrack to avoid her path being blocked again. "Happy Halloween."

She is a few feet away when she hears his voice above the growing din of the crowd.

"Happy Anniversary."

**Thanksgiving**

Bonnie will be eternally grateful for the kindness of Elena and her Aunt Jenna. Without them she would be not doubt be staring down a burnt turkey and stove top stuffing at this very moment. Instead she and her father will get to enjoy a full course meal at the Gilbert house.

She is clutching a pie as she walks up the front stairs. Her father is a few steps behind. She knows that he is nervous – family moments such as this bring it out in him. Sometimes she wonders if it is because he is guilty for not giving her a more traditional up bringing. She tries her best to let him know that there is precious little she would change about her childhood.

She rings the doorbell and turns to him. "Elena told me this morning how happy she was that we are coming," she says in hopes to soothe his nerves. She hears the sound of the door open and turns her head, her smile immediately faltering.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Damon looks uncharacteristically domestic standing in the doorway. "Good afternoon, Bonnie, Mr. Bennett…" He extends his hand to her father and for a moment she is desperate to keep these two aspects of her life from clashing. They shake hands and the world doesn't end so she relaxes – a little.

"You're wearing an apron," she points out.

"Your daughter is very observant," Damon is still focused on her father. He finally meets her gaze and she feels as if he is laughing at her inwardly. "Someone had to help poor Jenna cook the turkey. Alaric may know his history but he is a bumbling fool in the kitchen." And just like that he is back to her father. "Speaking of our resident master teacher, I believe he is pouring glasses of wine in the living room if you would like to join in."

Her father gives her slightly questioning look and she nods. She supposes a small glass will help him relax. He disappears into the house and she is left standing on the porch with Damon. "Really, Damon?"

He furrows his eyebrows together. "Did you expect me to stay home today Bonnie? When I have so much to be thankful for…"

"I don't even want to know what your list would include," she tells him shifting on her feet. Bonnie is not a fool – she knows that she can't avoid this conversation. It's like clockwork – they just have to get it out of their system. However, she hopes that today it is over quickly. Her stomach is growling and she can smell food wafting out the front door.

"You would be surprised." For a moment he seems serious but then it dissolves quickly. His eyes fall on her lowly contribution to the meal. "Is that a pie?" He meets her eyes. "Why Alex Russo, did you bake a pie?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes. "I think it's quite clear that I did."

Damon grins. "What kind?" Before she can answer, he is moving his hand with the intent of sticking a finger in her masterpiece. A second later that same hand is clutching at his head. "I suppose I deserved that. Although that was surprisingly mild."

"Consider it a holiday gift and be thankful," she tells him and then steps around him to enter the house. Stefan greets her first and she has a feeling he has been eavesdropping to make sure his big brother is playing nice. She then finds Jenna who is far to busy to do anything more than wave her greeting. She sets down her pie on the counter and smartly exits the kitchen as quickly as she entered.

Elena is setting the table and Bonnie insists on helping. From her position she can see her father deep in conversation with Alaric and is grateful. As she places napkins next to the Gilbert's best china she can't help but say thank you. "It means a lot to me, Elena."

Her best friend stops her task at hand to make eye contact. "I couldn't see it any other way, Bonnie. You have done so much for me this last year." She pauses as if to consider something. "Make that my whole life. You're like family to me."

Bonnie can't stop the wide grin. "Likewise."

The actual dinner is bit chaotic. She finds herself tightly squeezed in between her father and Jenna. She swears there is enough food to feed an army and the multiple conversations going on at once makes her head spin.

But she wouldn't have it any other way.

Even if Damon gives her an occasional kick under the table. She has tried ignoring him. She has tried giving him pointed looks. She has even tried sending him a small aneurism or two. All of which have been ignored.

Thankfully if anyone else has noticed, no comments have been made.

After turning Jenna down yet again for thirds, Bonnie pushes her chair back, hopefully out of reach. "I'll help clear the table."

"Nonsense, that's what Ric is for." To emphasize her point, she slaps him on the shoulder and he obediently stands. "Besides, it's time for dessert. I am pretty sure we have plenty of pie, some cake and if I dig hard enough ice cream. What does everyone want?"

Damon answers immediately. "I'll have some of Bonnie's pie."

The line is said with such flourish that everyone stops what they are doing to glance at its speaker. Damon is smiling even as Bonnie turns a violent shade of red. She can feel her father's eyes shift to her and she knows he is wondering just what the nature of her relationship with the man across from her is. She wishes desperately that she can tell him the truth – that Damon is a monster who delights in torturing her.

Instead she settles for a slight smile, and requests some ice cream.

When the conversation reaches its confusing crescendo sometime later, she is thankful that the moment seems now forgotten. Though she is not sure she is going to get the image of Damon licking his spoon after finishing off his second piece out of her head anytime soon.

She knows he did it on purpose.

**Damon's Birthday **

Given all that has gone on this year, Bonnie can proudly say this is not the stupidest thing she has done.

However, it has to be up there.

It's too late to back out now – she has already knocked on the door. She can turn and run but he is so much faster than her. So instead she steels herself against the potential onslaught.

She hasn't expected Stefan to open the door. She smiles at the him, knowing that he is curious as to her arrival. Luckily she feels at ease with him. "Good afternoon, Stefan."

"Bonnie." His eyes flicker with concern. "Is everything okay?"

It would be just like him to assume that things have gone down hill. To be completely honest, she is surprised that they haven't yet. It has been just over five months since they had fought for their lives – surely something has to be waiting in the wings ready to strike. Isn't that what their lives are now? The lull between attacks.

Still, she is grateful for this lull, no matter how much longer it lasts. "Everything is fine, Stefan." She knows she is about to throw him for a loop. "Actually, I am here to see Damon."

His eyes do widen but then they settle into a look of recognition. He knows why she is here. "Are you sure?"

Bonnie nods. He allows her to step inside and the heat that welcomes her is a nice change from the brisk November air. She isn't sure what the protocol is but Stefan is there, helping her with her jacket. Before he hangs it, she carefully takes a small wrapped package from the side pocket.

Stefan starts to lead the way and she takes a deep breath before following.

They find Damon in the library, slouched in front of the fire nursing a glass of amber liquid. Once again, Stefan gives her a questioning look but she steps forward.

"Well wonders never cease, baby brother. It seems as if you bought me a light snack."

Bonnie doesn't even flinch. It is quiet obvious that he is well on his way to being drunk. This is not quite what she expected. She wasn't sure what she would find – but wallowing in what appears to be self pity is not even on the list. "You wish, Damon," she retorts and there is a flicker of smile on his face.

"More than you think," Damon confirms and stands. He exudes some of his usual swagger, despite the alcohol fog that has descended. He shifts his gaze from Bonnie to his brother. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No," Stefan answers curtly and Bonnie can't help but smile. Stefan, always the protector. Even when she knows she doesn't need it. Her days of fearing Damon are long over.

"I think you are forgetting that she can have me on my knees within a minute," Damon reminds him. He winks at her and she groans. It seems he never misses a chance to pour on the double meaning.

It takes Bonnie turning and assuring Stefan that she will be fine for the younger Salvatore to leave the room. When she looks back Damon is standing right next to her. The close proximity tickles her nerves. "Happy Birthday."

He raises an eyebrow. "You came over here to tell me that. You could have texted or called." A smile appears, and she thinks of the Cheshire cat. "Why, Bonnie, I didn't know you cared."

"I figured I owed you," Bonnie's free hand reaches to touch the witch's knot which has rested proudly on her chest since her birthday.

Damon downs the rest of his drink and sets the glass aside. He rubs his hands together. "A strip tease should make us about even."

"I forgot alcohol turns you into a pig," Bonnie snorts. She makes her way to the sofa and seats herself there. She is just getting herself comfortable when he launches himself over the back of the furniture and lands next to her.

"I would also accept a make out session."

"This is not what I expected," Bonnie admits in hopes of changing the subject.

"Pray tell, little witch, what were you expecting?"

"I figured on your birthday you would want to show off you ability to be excessive. Instead I find you here getting blitzed." Bonnie raises an eyebrow. "Alone."

"I figure I dabble in the excess three hundred and sixty four days a year – one day off won't hurt me," Damon leans on the back of the sofa, his head tilted so he can look at the ceiling.

"And that one day just happened to be your birthday?" She asks. "I am sorry, Damon, but I don't believe in coincidences especially when it comes to you."

"I'll pencil in a blood fueled orgy later on if it makes you happy," Damon tells her, lifting his head slightly so he can look at her. "Want to come?"

"I'm all booked up I am afraid," Bonnie answers immediately. She is not going to be deterred. Not after she worked up a considerable amount of courage to come in the first place. She takes a deep breathe. "I can't believe you don't like your own birthday."

He jerks forward and levels one of those intense gazes in her direction. "And you came to this conclusion how?"

"You celebrate every other aspect of your existence. Going low key on your birthday?" She snorts again. "What is it? Don't like the balloons? The song? Cake? Because seriously, how could anyone not like cake? Especially when it's topped with…"

"It reminds me too much of who I once was," Damon finally barks and Bonnie jerks in response. It is a conversation killer and it isn't until the silence becomes uncomfortable that he continues. "The Damon I once was was born on this day one hundred and seventy-one years ago. The Damon I am now celebrates his birth date on an unrelated day. And yes, there are always blood orgies."

Bonnie isn't quite sure where to go from there. "Those two Damon's can't be all that different."

He laughs loudly. "Oh, Bonnie, are you trying to give me a motivational speech on how I don't have to do such horrible things if I just remember the good man I once was? Please save it for Elena. She has perfected it." He reaches for the glass once again. "The one thing I appreciate about our little relationship is that you know just who I am and don't try to change me. Kill me maybe."

Clearly this has been a mistake. She stands, content to leave him drink himself into a stupor. "I hope you are plagued with memories of who you used to be," she says quietly.

"That sounds better than Happy Birthday," Damon stands as well. She is almost to the hallway when he speaks again. "How did you know anyway?"

She turns. "I have been helping Tyler and Caroline rummage through some of the Lockewood's vast collection. I saw it in an old census." She looks down at the package still clutched in her hand. "I found this too, though I doubt you would want it now."

A trace of his usual self shines through. "Bonnie, did you steal for me? How utterly delicious...I have to have it now." Bonnie is reluctant but hands him the wrapped gift. He opens it and for a moment she wants to run as he examines what lies inside with no expression. He finally looks to her and she is holding her breath. She isn't sure what she sees written on his face. "What a lovely coaster…"

She exhales slowly and watches him turn his back to her. She takes the moment to excuse herself, but can't help but turn back to see him staring intently at the framed photograph of him and Stefan taken before Katherine turned their lives upside down.

At least it isn't fuel for the fire…yet.

**Christmas**

There are too many people trying to do too much at once.

Bonnie is loaded down with last minute purchases and more than ready to go home. She loves Christmas but not the crowds. Especially the closer it gets to the actual day – the hoard seems to turn rabid, snapping and shoving.

She really has no one to blame but herself – she could have gone earlier.

She heads for the nearest exit, walking right into a light snowfall. The temperature has fallen over the past few days so she is not surprised to find the flakes. They even bring a smile to her frazzled face as she heads down the sidewalk to where she has parked her car.

A figure steps out of a nearby store and she stops in her tracks.

This is the first time they have come face to face without any of their mutual acquaintances to act as a buffer since her ill advised birthday present. She takes a deep breath, wondering what she is about to get herself into. "Hello Damon."

She waits.

And he smiles.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite elf," he says letting the words roll off his tongue slowly. "Got anything in those bags for me?"

"A lump of coal," she immediately answers.

"Aw, Bonnie, and here I thought you were going to crawl down my chimney and leave me a nice surprise. I am actually a little hurt." To emphasize, he places a hand over his heart. Well, where his heart should be.

Bonnie decides if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. She shifts on her feet, redistributing the weight of her parcels. "I don't see any boxes or bags with my name on it. It seems I am not the only one who forgot."

"If you wanted a present all you had to do was ask. What strikes your fancy? A new broom? A shiny cauldron? You name it and I'll put it under your tree," Damon tells her as he leans against a nearby building.

It is as if his birthday never happened – which is fine with her. She has become good at pretending. Pretending not to be scared of him. Pretending to hate him. Pretending that she does not enjoy spending time with him. Yes she certainly has mastered pretending when it comes to Damon Salvatore.

"How about a Damon free new year?" She requests.

He doesn't even bat an eye. "You really are hitting them out of the park today aren't you? Don't worry about my feelings. I don't think you really mean it anyway."

"No I don't," she says before she can stop herself.

So much for pretending.

She can tell she has confused him. He dips his head, his eyes widening a little. "What was that? Did I hear you just confess that you like having me around?"

Lying won't get her free of this.

"You're not as unfortunate as you once were, despite your protests to the otherwise," Bonnie tells him. "But I wouldn't read too much into it."

"Too late. I am already making you president of my fan club." There it is – the trademark Damon grin. "We have t-shirts."

"Of course you do," Bonnie sighs. She is never living this down. A half a year of keeping it too herself and she has to go and blow it on a snowy December eve. Good going, Bennett. "Now that we have established that I no longer have the overwhelming urge to deep fry you I believe I should be on my way."

Damon pushes himself away from the building and directly into her intended path. She makes a face. Is there a spell that will open up the ground and swallow her whole? She tilts her head up so she can look him directly in the eyes. "As long as we are in confession mode, I have to admit that I have always been fond of you, Miss Bennett, even when you are exploding blood vessels in my brain."

The admission shouldn't touch her as much as it does. After all, it's Damon. He lies, he twists words – he never does anything without an ulterior motive. Still, she can't hide the way the words affect her. She smiles and she knows his vampiric senses detect the slight elevation in her heart rate. However she is not about to acknowledge her reaction – not out loud. "No matter how much you try to flatter me, I'm never going to stop ensuring that you don't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it."

Damon raises an eyebrow. "I wouldn't want you to. One of things I enjoy about you is your unwavering commitment to what you believe – even if you are in the wrong."

She thinks this statement is better than the first. She moves her head skyward, needing a break from the moment. She blinks when snow gets in her eyes and then laughs as her vision clears and mistletoe appears. "Now I know you are trying to butter me up, Damon Salvatore."

He too looks up and grins. "You know me so well." And he touches her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders and there is a subtle pull in his direction. "We can't ignore tradition."

"Yes we can," Bonnie says. She steps back and out of the moment. She is glad for the added space and the chance to let the logical part of her brain regain control. "I should get home before the roads get too messy. Enjoy your holidays, Damon."

On Christmas morning there is a box under the tree with her name on it. Her father claims he doesn't know where it came from but she does immediately. She can't help but smile when she pulls off the top.

It's a simple white t-shirt with the words _#1 Fan _emblazoned across the front.

**New Year's Eve**

The sense of déjà vu is overwhelming.

She is standing in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house minutes away from a fresh new start. The irony that she is starting and ending this year standing in nearly the exact same spot is not lost on her.

It is funny that no matter how much things change they stay the same.

For instance, Tyler and Caroline are no longer subtle about their relationship. Jenna has a moderately sized stone sparkling on her ring finger. Stefan and Elena seem to be warming up for their New Year's kiss and Jeremy is no where to be seen – apparently he has chosen to spend the day with his new girlfriend.

She is still alone though.

Bonnie decides that she should be okay with this. The year has been hellish at times and she has managed to claw her way through it. She should be celebrating that feat instead of worrying about being alone in a room full of people.

Besides it is not as if she is really on her own. Damon has proven to be her shadow and like she predicted, he is none too keen to let her forget their pre-Christmas conversation. She won't rise to the bait and she triumphs in his apparent disappointment.

He reappears with two minutes to go and she takes an extra long sip of her champagne, readying herself for another round.

Instead he is more subdued. "What do you wish for in the new year, Miss Bennett?"

"Calmness. Peace. Basically, anything but this past year," Bonnie answers.

"A fair wish," Damon agrees.

"I suppose you are wishing for a never ending supply of blood and pretty girls," Bonnie's eyes are on the clock. A new beginning is so close.

"Something like that," Damon tells her.

Bonnie has once heard that the way you spend the first minute of a new year sets the tone. A year of bickering with Damon sounds tiresome. And dangerous to her already confused emotions. So she turns away, stepping out of his range but is all too aware that his eyes are following her.

She finds herself turned away from the rest as they enter the final minute. Her eyes scan across the wall, across the keep sakes and knick knacks until they fall on a simple photograph of two brothers from a less complicated time.

The fact that it is there jolts her.

She turns quickly and he is already so close behind her. She ignores the way her body reacts. "You kept it?"

"Of course I did. You broke the law to get it for me," Damon says with such finesse that she knows that is not the real reason he has given it a place of honor. He is happy to have it – a piece of who he once was. Even if he'll never admit it out loud.

The realization causes her to smile.

In the background she can hear the countdown begin. Damon glances at the others in the room before looking back to her. "So do you want me to kiss you then?"

She laughs before she can stop herself. "All right."

She must be going out of her mind to give Damon Salvatore permission to kiss her. Still as the countdown ends and the new year begins she closes her eyes and he lowers his head. For all his talk, she expects him to go all out but instead his lips find the corner of her mouth and plant a soft kiss there. He pulls away and her eyes fly open.

Somehow she thinks she is more flustered then she would be if he had devoured her. And his grin tells her that he knows that.

She takes a deep breath.

The tone has been set.

There goes her calm and peaceful year.


End file.
